


Bring Me To Church

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Churches & Cathedrals, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Ryuji should have never been a priest.





	Bring Me To Church

Ryuji let out a yawn and sighed, leaning lightly on his broom as he looked around. What a dump. Sure, at one point this little church might have looked nice, but years of wear and tear had done nothing for it. The roof leaked constantly, rats lived in the basement, and it was about one good storm from collapsing in on itself.

“Just my luck.” Ryuji muttered.

He wasn’t even sure why he had chosen to be a priest if he was going to be honest. Then again, who would want him? His father was a drunken bastard and, while he loved his mother, she had done a lot of things when he was a child to keep food on the table that he wasn’t proud of. He shook his head and got back to work. The last priest had died some time ago and it had taken forever to get him assigned out here.

“May God have mercy on me.” Ryuji whispered.

He wasn’t truly sure how much he believed in God or anything like that, but someone up there had to have Ryuji in their good graces to keep him alive this long. He idly stopped to rub his knee before he heard a knock at the door.

“Coming.” he yelled.

He placed the broom down and went to the door. Opening it up, he saw a young man he didn’t recognize. A sudden flash of something went through him, but he shook it off.

“Welcome. How can I help you, my son?” Ryuji said, smiling.

It always made him feel weird to call people his own age ‘my son’, but that’s what he was supposed to do. The young man smiled at him.

“Thank you, Father. Do you have a moment to talk?” he seemed nervous and Ryuji just nodded.

“Of course, come in.” Ryuji led the way and they sat down in the pews in front of the altar.

“What can I do for you?” Ryuji asked.

The man looked at the giant cross before him, glasses reflecting it in their surface.

“Do you think God truly exists?” he asked.

Ryuji blinked, a little startled. He always got this question, especially from the younger people trying to make him question his beliefs, but this time, it was different. A different tone, a different way of asking. Ryuji smiled.

“Of course. I am not sure what you are going through, but I promise you, God hears all the prayers of all his children.” Ryuji stated.

It had been drilled into his head to many times, he was sure he could repeat it in his sleep.

“Even your’s?” he asked.

“Even mine.” Ryuji replied happily.

Ryuji found himself pinned to the pew, eyes wide. The man smiled at him, showing a hint of fang, eyes red.

“I’m glad. I would hate for you to be alone.” he said sweetly.

Ryuji’s eyes went wide and before he could think twice, he slammed a fist into the side of the creature’s head, catching him in the ear. He hit the ground with a cry and Ryuji bolted. He was certainly thankful he had changed out of his heavy mass clothes after Mass to do some light cleaning. He threw himself into a back room and slammed the door shut.

“Oh fuck.” he muttered, pressing his back against the door.

“That’s not a good word, Father.” the man said.

He jerked away from the door as a hand came through the wood. Hell, the wood was so flimsy, it fell apart like paper. The man came right through it, as if it wasn’t even there.

“Come now, Father. Don’t be scared.” he said.

Ryuji grabbed a candle holder and scowled.

“I ain’t scared of you.” Ryuji replied.

“Really now? That’s good to hear. Admittedly, you have put up quite a fight.” he said.

Ryuji swung the holder like a bat and he simply caught it, clenching it in his fist before letting go. The metal was horribly twisted now and Ryuji shuddered, but surged forward and tried to stab him in the stomach.

“Whoa now, you’re quite violent. I like it.” he said dodging.

Ryuji tripped over some uneven floorboards and went flying forward, right into the creature’s waiting arms. He spun Ryuji around and pulled him into a dip.

“Nice to know you are also graceful on your feet.” he teased and Ryuji scowled.

“What do you want?” he demanded.

“To be fair, I just came here for a quick snack. You’re the one who attacked me.” he stated.

“I am not going to sit here and be your meal, demon! Get off me.” Ryuji tried to push him away.

“Now, now, not nice. My name is not demon...I mean, well technically it is. My name is Akira. I wouldn’t mind hearing that come from your cute little potty mouth.” Akira winked.

“Like hell, creature.” Ryuji hissed.

“Again with the naughty words, Father. You’re a naughty little thing, huh?” Akira grinned.

Ryuji’s hand managed to reach back and grab another candlestick before jerking it forward. Akira caught it with his free hand and chuckled.

“Feisty, rude, quick to temper. You are not a good priest, are you?” Akira asked.

“I’m trying to survive, idiot! Why would I let you do what you want to me!” Ryuji snapped.

Akira seemed to think about it a moment.

“Ah, good point.” he replied.

“But not good enough for you to let me live?” Ryuji demanded.

“Live? I never said I was going to kill you.” Akira said boredly.

Ryuji paused, blinking.

“You’re not gonna kill me?” he asked.

“Why would I? I don’t have any reason to.” Akira stated.

“So you were just going to drink from me and leave?” Ryuji asked as Akira pulled him up.

“And erase your memories of it.” Akira shrugged.

“Oh…” Ryuji paused.

“You swear?” Ryuji asked.

Akira blinked.

“Of course. I have no reason to kill you. Doing that would just bring hunters this way and that’s the last thing I need. I just a quick snack and then I will be on my way to the next town.” Akira said simply.

“Oh.” Ryuji said.

What did he do now? He wasn’t really sure. He didn’t exactly want to be some vampire’s snack, but what if he left and attacked someone in town? He couldn’t let that happen either.

“So let me get this straight, if you feed from me, you’ll leave? Period? You won’t bother anyone in town?” Ryuji asked.

“Of course, that’s what I just said.” Akira replied.

Ryuji looked at the floor and then at him. Sounded too good to be true, but…

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Ryuji said.

Akira blinked and looked at him funny.

“You heard me. Let’s do this. If it gets you out of this town faster, come on.” Ryuji demanded.

He sat down and tilted his head to the side in offering, even pulling his collar down to give more room. Akira seemed to just stare for a long time before chuckling.

“Such an odd human.” he muttered.

Ryuji huffed with a flush.

“My name is Ryuji.” he muttered as Akira leaned in, fangs ready.

“Ryuji~” Akira purred.

Ryuji had to stop himself from shuddering as Akira’s fangs pressed against his skin. They slide in and…

“Holy shit.” Ryuji’s eyes went wide.

Fireworks exploded in front of his eyes and his body flushed hot. He could feel Akira’s hand cup the back of his head and his other arm wrap around his waist, but all he was focused on was the indescribable pleasure that roared through every inch of his body. His eyes rolled back in his head as he shivered and shook. When he returned to consciousness, he was laying on his bed, panting and weak, Akira leaning over him.

“W-Was that supposed to happen?” Ryuji whispered.

“No...it wasn’t.” Akira admitted.

“I didn’t think so.” Ryuji groaned.

He shifted slightly and flushed. His pants were wet...oh fuck. He covered his face with his hands. Had he really come in his fucking pants?

“Fuck.” he muttered.

“Language.” Akira replied.

“Shut up.” he hissed back.

Ryuji pushed Akira away and sat up before getting to his very shaky feet. He stumbled over to the sink in the corner and ran his hands under cold water before splashing himself in the face. He leaned on the sink and then looked up.

“OH, WHAT THE FUCK!” Ryuji yelped, pulling on his collar.

He had seen a small black mark on his neck and when he pulled his collar down, he saw there was more. A black outline of a mask with black markings around the eyes stood out on his skin and he could only stare.

“Oh, that’s interesting.” Akira said.

Ryuji jumped a bit, having not sensed him move closer and he couldn’t see him in the mirror, so…

“What the hell is this!” he demanded.

“It’s my mark.” Akira replied.

“Your what? How do I get it off!” Ryuji snapped.

Akira just smiled and pulled Ryuji closer.

“You can’t. That mark symbolizes that you belong to me. Your blood is mine.” Akira said with a purr.

“Why did this happen?” Ryuji demanded.

“No clue, I’ve heard about it before, but it’s never happened to me.” Akira said.

“Well, make it go away!” Ryuji hissed.

Akira frowned and pulled Ryuji closer, their eyes locking and Ryuji felt his knees going weak. Why did Akira’s eyes suddenly seem so hypnotizing? 

“I can’t do that. It’s not that simple, Ryuji. This mark means we’re compatible. It means you and I belong together.” Akira purred.

Belong together? Ryuji looked down and there was an odd feeling curling in his chest. A warmth he had never felt before.

“What happens now?” Ryuji asked quietly.

He couldn’t even think about moving from Akira’s arms. Not when it felt like, for the first time in his life, he actually had somewhere to belong.

“Depends, I’m not sure the Church would be willing to accept a priest who is connected to a vampire.” Akira muttered as he rubbed Ryuji’s back.

He had been a vampire for centuries, lived through years of war and peace, seen the world change a thousand times over and yet, nothing, absolutely nothing had ever given in the sense of calm he had right now. The feeling of his human, his and only his, curled up in his arms was the kind of peace he had been searching for all his life. He would do anything, anything, to keep this human safe.

As Akira stared at the cross on the wall, he pulled Ryuji even closer. If they wanted to come for him, let them try. Ryuji was his and he wasn’t letting go any time soon.


End file.
